tribecoolcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Crowd High
and Moe Crowd High performance at Green Square]] and Silver Crowd High dance episode 48]] Crowd High dance episode 49]] Discription '''Crowd High '''is a forbiden dance move that's said to put a lot of pressure on to the bones and muscle of the dancers if performed correctly- which is rather easy since it only requires the right moves and the right music because it is extremely versatile and doesn't need any soul or spirit. It consists of a lot moves like punching and kicking as it release a tremendous and overwhelming dark aura that seems to excite audiences. Effects Crowd High has adverse effects on the body but also the mind of the dancers that's why Lui and Moe despite knowing its effect still refuse to belive it, ended up injured their own bodies. Haneru himself said that when he dances, he felt powerful and big. Crowd High moves and steps stimulate the brain of whoever watches or listen to it and make it possible to manipulate them. There is even an internet theory that Crowd High were used in wars to manipute slaves- this, however is not true. Origin There are those who values money more than people's life, like for example: Rocket Cider- a really popular brand of drink that you can get over the counter as it being sold worldwide. Still, they wanted to increase their sales so they came up with Crowd High. Everything from diapers for babies to items for daily use, industrial goods and even missiles or WMDs. A bunch of companies has come together for this purpose, creating a massive network. At times, they have excerted influence on gorverments and they might even be causing all the poverty Jey was fighting against. Crowd High around the world Crowd High became pretty popular after Lui and Moe performance at Green Square. It is currently being used to turn the world agaisnt Jey El as transetters starts to support Crowd High all over the globe. Their influence is growing rapidly thanks to making full use of the internet as their platform. "Everthing Jey says is just lip service", "his dance hasn't change the world at all", "we're better off looking for ourselves" or so they say as they call Jey's dancing old and busted. Jey has stopped making public appearance aside from his world tour for the same reason. It really has turned the world 180 against Jey, almost like one big conspiracy. Recently, Crowd High is no longer just an underground movement. On the street, in the professional world and on the internet; the entire worls has been bewitched by Crowd High and gone crazy for it. Basically, they're now the main stream in the dance scene. Trivia Along with Lui and Moe, there are also many more trendsetter all over the world in many countries and the one who's behind it all is Gallagher, who was ploting to use Crowd High as a tool against Jey. Dancers Lui Moe Haneru Tobitatsu Gold Silver Dance Roid Category:Dance moves